buscate un trabajo
by SenKo-Kun
Summary: toplero? modelo?,shuichi tendra que buscar un trabajo digno,hora q lo han echado,pero¿yuki estara contento aunque tenga q desnudarce ante el mundo?yuki es llevado a un:CLUB GAY!y saben quien trabaja alli ahora y muestra su hermosa figura al mundo? 8up
1. claro solo un reseso

holaaa denuevooo! s he dejado algunos review por alli pero aqui estoy denuevo dandoles lo mejor de mi, solo espero que eso "mejor" no sea muy poco

advertencia: los personajes no son mios(k mas quisiera yo) son de maki murakami que nunca va a leer esto y me hacen ver la dolorosa verdad de que shuichi no es mioo T-T

* * *

primer capitulo: "¡despedido!"

Era tarde, y tenia que ir a trabajar, se vestia rapidamente para no llegar mas tarde de lo habitualmente tarde que llegaba

Su amante aun dormia, o al menos eso parecia, después de una noche de sus "juegos" se habia quedado dormido, y como no? Si después de una noche con yuki quedaba totalmente cansado

Tomo su desayuno rapidamente y salio del departamento tropezando con todo lo que se interponia en su camino

.ESPERAME PARA CENARR!- Dijo al ver que su amante salía con un aspecto cansado de la habitación, y cerro la puerta sin mas, dejando un gran estruendo, y los cuadros pegados en la pared resonando

.ese mocoso…¬¬

* * *

-DES—PE—DI—DOOO! – se fue abajo y se derritio literalmente por el piso-NOO! NO PUEDE SER!-comenzó a correr deseperado, dejando un has de luz a su paso

.no estas despedido shindô-san- intento tranquilizar el rubio manager

.NOOO!

.que no—

.NOO!

PAFFFHHH!

Un balazo rozo y avento unos cuantos cabellos al aire del cantante

.HOO NOOOO! ME MUEROOO!-al ver sus cabellos en el piso y que un hilito de sangre se asomaba por su mejilla- NOO! ESTOY SANGRANDOO!

.U pues no es la sangre la que me preocupa, es el pedazo de masa cerebral que se esta escucrriendo el que me tiene preocupado- hiro apunto a algo en el piso

.hoo no!- dijo desesperado- ayudame a recojerla, ayudame ayudame-simulando recoger algo inexistente(no es que no tenga masa cerebral)

.¬¬ cara de k

.¬¬ cara de hiro

.¬¬ cara de suguru

.-.-como te hiba diciendo…-ignorando la estupida escena- no estas despedido shindô-san solo te estan dando un "receso" de trabajo, es como un año bisiesto pero que no sabemos si dura mas de un año o si sera para siempre

.o.o cara de shuichi

.U

.o.o

.U

.o.o

.pues ya basta de caras no? Y que haremos ahora que no tenemos trabajo?- dijo preocupado fujisaki

.busquense uno nuevo

.o.o cara de los demas

* * *

.haber haber… ofertas ofertas… trabajo… aquí! Trabajo! Haber… se necesita…cantante de bares!… -comenzó a encerrar en circulos-… personal para hacer conexiones a internet… se necesita persona que… de buen fisico y que…… o.o… ok esta primero, total alguna vez fui una estrella no? Aparte aun tengo fans y no me echaron por eso… si… pk me echaron? Bueno eso no importa, tengo que encontrar un trabajo òó

Y así nuestro- mi- querido shuichi se encamino después de buscar en el diario los trabajos y encerrar los mas importantes , a ir a visitarlos en mas de alguno tienen que aceptarlo no?

No?

Primero tenia que ir a decirle a yuki, el tenia que saber lo que pasaba, y así el podria ayudarle a este a ir a buscar trabajo y a la vez decirle que le parece el que mas le gusto, de seguro lo aceptaban, primero iria a preguntar, así yuki no podria decir que no

Apreto el puño y miro al cielo en tono desafiante

Y así sin mas, se fue en direccion a ese lugar en el que lo "necesitaban"

* * *

.em…. HOLA?-grito en el vacio lugar

Detrás del mostrador salio una chica, salio de golpe haciendo que shuichi se cayera al piso de la impresión

.holaenquepuedoayudarlo?-dijo rapidamente como toda promotora o chica que atiende un lugar, era alta y tenia los cabellos azulados y con unos enormes ojos violetas mas obscuros que el pelirosa (existe esa palabra o.o)

.em… vine por el anuncio en el diario

.haaaa, esta bien pero… usted? Es… shindô shuichi? El vocalista de bad luck? .

.em… sip… pero no se lo diga a nadie- se puso un dedo en la boca, susurrando lo dicho, en señal de secreto

..me da su autografo? .

.U…

.Después de darle el quien tengo que hablar para dar la entrevista de trabajo- dijo en un tono super (super super) profesional

.usted esta seguro que quiere trabajar en esto, acaso ya no esta trabajando como vocalista de su banda? O.o

.U em… claro… megu-chan… te puedo decir así no?

.claro- la señorita antes le habia dicho su nombre, para ver a quien le dedicaba el autografo- tiene que hablar con la gerente, es mujer usted sabe que en este tipo de cosas no se meten mucho los hombres

.ha si claro, es que necesito trabajo y este fue el primero que encontre-mentira- U

.la llamare inmediatamente shindô-san

Media hora después de que la señorita entretuviera a shuichi con sus cosas y que este estuviera muy entusiasmado hablandole…aparecio la dichosa gerente, lo miro y quedo fascinada, shuichi tambien, puesto que era una mujer muy joven

Esta maravillada por la hermosura y dividad de shuichi (si, si le puse mucho pero que mas quieren… me encanta .) acepto que el trabajara alli sin objetar nada y que apartir de la proxima semana el estaria trabajando alli, pero no como el pensaba que iba a trabajar (osea como una persona mas) si no que nada mas ni nada menos que…

* * *

.no, no voy a dejar que te desnudes frente a mujeres hambrientas, y que hagas topless frente a ellas-gritó enfadado el rubio(yuki grita? O.o?)

.pero yukiiiii- dijo aferrandose fuertemente de el tobillo del escritor- no voy a hacer topless, solo voy a modelar en frente de una camara y voy a promocionar ropa interior! Por favor yukkiiiii

.no, no no y no, ya te dije que no

El ex vocalista se levanto en un milisegundo del piso y se dio la vuelta dandole la espalda al escritor, con el rostro apagado

.pero… yo… a mi ya me contrataron… así que no puedes decir que no yuki… desde el proximo lunes comienzo a trabajar en la tienda de ropa interior

.o.oU---… . se puede saber entonses para que me preguntas! Aparte tu estas trabajando en NG records no tienes para que trabajar en ese antro de mala muerte (o.o… pero si es solo ropa interior… no es droga…o.o)

.es que…. Yukii…. –se dio la vuelta y quedo mirando a este ultimo, tenia los ojos cristalizados- a mi… me despidieron… U.U… bueno se supone que es un receso… pero no se sabe hasta cuando…. Buaaaaa!- se lanzo a los brazos de su amante

.o.o pero… -.-hablare con tohma-dijo serio otra vez

.no, yuki no…- lo dio vuelta y lo miro como a un bebe, le hablo como a un chico de 7 años- sera mejor que no lo hagas, después me despedira en verdad, y eso no es bueno o si? Mi cochito riko pechocho

.òó si intentas trabajar en eso te vas del departamento

.pero yukiiii… -otra ves en los tobillos fue a parar shu-tendre mas tiempo para que estemos juntos… por lo menos hasta que me echen (cosa que hare pronto… quiero verlo en verdaderos topless juajuajuajua…)(cri cri cri cri) o encuentre un trabajo de cantante…no tendre que levantarme temprano en la mañana…

.ya, ya pero no quiero que hagas muchos escandalos "es un trabajo como cualquier otro, no estas celoso o si yuki eiri?"

.oouuuu te quiero te quiero te quiero te quiero, aparte sabes que mi cuerpo es solo para ti nouuu yukiiii neeee? –mirada picara y sensual

.pero te verstiran de mujer para ponerte sostenes y todo eso?-alejandose de una mirada peligrosa que le dirijia shuichi(tonto no? Y el que pensaba que shuichi se hiba a poner sostenes jajaj XD)

.o.o yu-yuki… los hombre tambien usamos ropa interior…solo modelare en slip- se saco los pantalones ajustados en un milisegundo (ya saben que energia tiene) y comenzo a modelar la ropa interior que traia puesta

.U…

.Y así yuki se fue de la habitación con una tremenda gota cayendole de la cabeza….

El dia lunes proximo, después de que los otros integrantes de la banda se perdieran en el tiempo y el espacio del fic (ups se me salio que era un fic, ellos no deben saberlo ¬¬) shuichi se levando temprano aquella mañana, no sabia prque nisiquiera tenia que ir en la mañana las gravaciones eran en la tarde, pero aun así se levanto e hizo el desayuno, para dos obviamente

.haaa…. Me duele la cabeza…. (yuki y sus dolores de cabeza)

.yuki yuki yuki yuki yuki… hoy comienzan las gravaciones del comercial . estoy nervioso… -se comia las uñas desesperado

.haaaa…. No te preocupes… seguro y te sale bien… no tienes que cantar o si?

.o.o no se…

.¬¬ -con una mano en la cabeza, ni siquiera miro la mesa y se fue a la ducha

* * *

Bueno aquí comienza el fic no esta muy largo este capi pero eso es lo de menos no? DEJEN REVIEWS ok se despide

SenKo Tsuzuki Shindô


	2. el mundo de la tele

.yuki yuki yuki yuki yuki… hoy comienzan las grabaciones del comercial . estoy nervioso… -se comia las uñas desesperado

.haaaa…. No te preocupes… seguro y te sale bien… no tienes que cantar o si?

.o.o no se…

.¬¬ -con una mano en la cabeza, ni siquiera miro la mesa y se fue a la ducha

**Ok, aquí estoy de nuevo, esperare 5 reviews por capi yap? Por lo menos, cuando lleguen 5 yo subo el otro cap si si?**

**Em… yo no se mucho de la tele ni de los estudios en donde se gravan los comerciales, porque si no entendieron shuichi grabara un comercial, así que no me regañen si no los describi o si el mundo de la tele no funciona así okis? Okis**

**Segundo capitulo: el mundo de la tele**

.esto no acabara bien-murmuro el rubio antes de entrar a la ducha (y no sabe cuanta razon tiene juajuajua)

La puerta del local casi mas apartado de la cuidad era abierta, una pequeña campanita que hace dias NO estaba sono, y pisando una hermosa alfombra (que tampoco estaba) entro completamente al local, que AHORA estaba delicadamente decorado con figuras, que le daba un toque finisimo a la tienda

.que…?-

.oooohhh shindô-san, vio que remodelamos el lugar? Lo hicimos con la plata que voy cof cof que vamos a ganar-salio un hombre afeminado del fondo

.he… pero yo todavía no he comenzado a trabajar

.lo sabemos, pero tambien sabemos que ganare…cof cof. Ganaremos mucho

. n.nU

Del fondo seguido del "hombre" salio la dueña del local

.este hombre no ayudara a hacer el comercial, shindô-san, nos llevara a los estudios de la televisión, y nos dara los trajes, no es así? Terasuma-kun?

.haaaayyy siii! Hija(dijo el muy afeminado) claro, todo por shindô-san soy un fanatico de eeel… me da su autografoo? .(¬¬afeminado…)

.n.nUjajajja claro….y…. nos iremos ahora al estudio?

.claro que si, después que me des tu autografo- le tengio un papel que decia: "aquí shuichi-sama me dara un autografo…"

Shuichi sonrio nervioso y escribio su nombre y unas cuantas rayas locas por quei y por alla

En el estudio después de 2horas vagando por la ciudad perdidos, no sabian que este TERAZUMA era extranjero, y no sabia ni donde estaba parado

Y esta chica la jefa del local, acababa de arrendar y venia desde mas lejos que ese afeminado (por eso la muy baka se habia instalado en un lugar tan alejado del centro, y mas encima le habia salido tan caro, la habian estafado -.-U)

Y shuichi…. Para que hablar no? El no conocia mas que: el departamento de yuki, el estudio de NG records , su casa, y la de hiro…. Eso no mas a si que quedo colgado, hasta que por fin encontraron los estudios de televisión

Dieron gracias a kami, por llegar sanos y salvos, y entraron victoriosos. Comenzaron a pasar por las salas (o como sea que se llamen esas partes en donde se graban las pelis, los comerciales y todo eso)

.siganme por aquí…-dijo terasuma-kun arreglandose el pelo

Shuichi comenzó a mirar todas las salas, pero de repente a su lado esta nada mas ni nada menos que….(tatatachannn!)

.¡vamos come on, vamos todos allá…. Manos a la obraaaa en una sola maniobra!

A donde vamos?- la voz se acercaba mientras shuichi se habia quedado estatico

.do-dora-dora la exploradora… o.o

.shu-chan! Vamos a la casa de la abuelita!

.o.o

.a donde vamos? A la casa de la abuelita! ¬¬ shu-chan vamos

.a-adonde? o.o

.a la casa de la abuelita ¬¬

.pe-pero yo no quiero ir tengo que grabar un comercial o.o

.iras… todo van a donde yo quiero… aunque tenga que matarte… usare a mochila!

"mochila mochila, mochila mochila, vengo con todas tus cosas todo lo traigo aquí… todo lo que necesitas tengo dentro de mii, mochila mochila siii! Dora necesita un arma para matar a shu-chan esto le sirve?-muestra una guillotina – si esto le sirve pero dejara mucha sangre… esto le sirve?-muestra una pistola-tambien, pero es mucho ruido… y esto?-saca a mapa

.y tu que haces aquí mapa-dice fastidiada mochila

.me dejaste solo! Te estube esperando toda la noche, con la comida echa, simpre me haces lo mismo T-T no me quieres… me haces el amor en la noches y en la mañana te vas a trabajar, solo porque sabes que yo solo salgo una vez en todo el capitulooo YoY -comienza a llorar

. o.o… o.oU (cara de todos)

Shuichi, midori (así resulto llamarse la jefa-al fin se me ocurrio un nombre-), y terazuma, se fueron para no participar en el tiroteo que se estaba llevando a cabo en uno de los estudios

Comenzaron a caminar nuevamente, mas a esa chica?-pregunto midori a shuichi

.si… por desgracia…la conoci en un concierto…. En ese entonses ella queria que fueramos a ver el gran pollo rojo, y luego le hisieron un programa de televisión, con las tonteras que cantaba, y tambien necesitaban llenar espacio -.-U

.ya veo…

".yo soy tu padre"- se escucho de un lado mientras un grito se libero- "nooooooo!"

En ese momento comenzó a temblar… todo empezo a temblar (lease: las piernas de shuichi empezaron a temblar)

Una cancion estridente y perturbadora comenzó a sonar… algo la cantaba… a algunos los dejo hipnotizados, mientras se le caia la baba…a otros…. Les hacia seguir a ese "mono" rosado (no, no era kumagoro)

No… no era solo un mono rosado detrás de el salieron unos cuantos mas:… era… uno amarillo… uno verde… uno amarillo color miel… uno morado tirado para azul… uno de negro con blanco…otro mono amarillo, y… uno azul…. Eras mas obviamente… pero esos eran los que encabezaban la manga de afeminados…

Eran nada mas ni nada menos que: barney, BJ, baby bop(no se como se escribe), winny the pooh(tampoco se como se escribe), el burro de winny the pooh, micky Mouse, bob esponja, y blue(de las pistas de blue)

Esta manga de afeminados, venian caminando en manada junto a otros que no se alcazaban a ver, venian con antorchas y cantaban:

"te quiero yoo…

Y tu a miii…

Somos una manga de afeminados (no se si cabe si la cancion)

Con un fuerte abrazo te vamos a –piiip-

Mas que cariño yoooo…

Teee….

Doooooyyyyy…."

. o.o (cara de los que no estaban embobados)

Se detuvieron a dos metros de shuichi

Barney dio un paso adelante, saco un pergamino y comenzó a leer:

.TU, shindô shuichi, seras nuestro, aca ahora mismo, aunque venga eiri yuki a salvarte, seras nuestro, por el decreto que forma parte de la AHÍLA (Asociación de Huecos Incontrolables Listos para Atacar) … te secuetraremos shu-chan…. AL ATAQUEE!

Todos empezaron a correr, mientras shuichi no se libraba de las tocaditas que le mandaba barney y las "mordidas" de blue, pero… no se dio cuenta y habia entrado en una sala, estaba obscura…se escucho un ruido, la puerta se habia cerrado

Una respiración se sintio en su oido

.kiaaaaaaaaaaaa!

El gato cosmico lo habia agarrado por detrás (o.o estaba?) y el lider (barney) lo tenia agarrado de las manos

.ahora eres nuestro… -mirada asesina- te himnptizare con mi cancion… igual que a los niños… barney es un dinosaurio que…

.no! Porque yo lo salvare!-impuso una voz misteriosa mientras una figura se formaba por detrás de todos

.es… el chapulin colorado… o.o

.no contaban con mi astucia n,n –con un rapido movimiento este nuevo personaje en escena derribo a todos estos afeminados y shuichi habia quedado libre

gracias… em… ¿chapilin?

.¬¬chapulin

.okey chao chupalin que te valla bien!

.-.-U

* * *

Yes yes, aquí termina un new capituloo! Sip, espero que les alla gustado , si… -.- soy muy FOME… -.- PERO… igual… no esta tan mal o si? o.o, y esk he estado super ocupada, y mas encima tengo que escribir el capitulo 6 de te doy mi alma en la seccion de yami no matsuei… (o.o puedo promocionarme aquí?) si si voy en el 5 pero después se me acaban las ideas y quedo hasta alli no mas con el fic

Ok se despide

SenKo Tsuzuki Shindô

Ui se me olvidaban los reviews jojojoj

**Kmiloncia:**pues… a lo mejor cumplo tu deceo, y pongo algo de un desnudo YUKI EIRI! Quisas y … U ya se se me ocurrio algo jajajaj quisas salga para el prox capi, chaop grax por el review .¬¬ mi shuichi tiene mucha carne y esta como quiere ¬¬ uuiii lo amooo, si… yuki es mas sexy -.-U pero igual me gusta mas shuichi òó

**Bunny Saito:**uuiii siii juajuajua yuki sufrira mucho al ver a su-mi- shuichi semi desnudo… y si! tambien pondre a shuichi como stripper. O tu creias que se hiba a quedar con ese trabajo? Nooo juajuajua lo despediran luegito juajuajua

**Aamazona Verde: **aquí esta el otro capi, ojala y te guste, sii! Se debe ver muy lindo en slip ¬

**Hikaru Itsuko:**y como supiste que lo dejaria sin nadita nadita luego? O.o sii!tienes razon lo dejare como dios lo tajo al mundo… lo hare solo si me acuerdo que tengo k hacerlo soy muy olvidadiza, estoy segura que se me olvida

**Hikari-chan:**¬ see esta como quiere… lo amo… en verdad te gusto mi fic? O.o me halagas . me siento muy incomoda escribiendo pk pienso que a nadie le gusta o.o gracias… en verdad … voy a LLORAR! YoY gracias, tienes tanta razon… en eso de que shuichi esta como quiere, en eso de que no necesita ser alto, en eso de que (no lo escribiste pero se que lo pensaste) que todos amarían a shucihi si lo ven en ropa interior juajuajua

Oye… hikaru itsuko y hikari chan k no son las mismas? Okis no imp -.-U grax a las dos o a "ella" (pk yo se k son una òó)

Y grax por los reviews


	3. ropa interior las piernas

**Holaaa! Como tan? Yo bien, aqui esta el tercer capitulo, espero que este les guste contesto los reviews abajo… y les demostrare que shuichi… MI shuichi puede ser modelo y que todos quedan embobados por el! yap vamos a lo que vinimos… (creo que esto ahora tiene algo de crossover…):**

**Tercer capitulo:**

Y después de que el "chapulin colorado" alla salvado a -mi- suichi, estamos de vuelta aca, en el estudio, donde se grabara el dichoso comercial

después, ahora que shuichi ha encontrado a sus acompañantes, volvieron a su camino, tratando de evitar a cualquier conocido "extraño" de shuichi, olvidando un tour propuesto y llendo directamente a la sala de estudios donde se proponian grabar

caminaron y caminaron hasta que al fin llegaron a una salita poco iluminada al fondo (fondo fondo fondo) del canal

. o.o eto… aca vamos a trabajar? O.o…

.claro, n.n encendere las luces

No estaba tan mal tampoco pero no estaba muy limpio, tenian solo lo necesario para hecer el comercial…

…una rata paso por el lado de shuichi…

.kiaaaaaaaaaaaa! una rata! Una rata! UNA RATA!-se subio a los brazos del afeminado-ui sorry, em…-se baja de los brazos de este que ya le estaba empezando a correr mano- y…. como las matamos?

.o no… n.n son parte del comercial… mire a quien trajimos… sera el personaje que saldra con usted… el es (tatatachan! -les tengo otra sorpresa-) … el es...

Una ráfaga de viento paso, un grillo canto, el mundo se detuvo, y nadie entro por esa puerta…

.em… pues el debe estar por llegar

.y como se llama?

.su nombre es tsuzuki asato, no se de donde salio y no tenia antecedentes, pero aunque en su carnet decia que tenia 96 años parece mas joven, igual no importo, lo que importa es que el trabajara contigo

.y porque un hombre?-dijo… (como era que se llamaba la jefa?)…(ok ya lei el capitulo anterior, se llamaba…) midori (la muy metida)

.hemos investigado sus gustos, shindô-san, y el es bastante guapo y esta dispuesto a trabajar con usted

.haa….

Las camaras estan listas, y shuichi tambien, estaba vestido (o semi-desnudo) para lo que venia, un viento desde el fondo comenzó a soplar (no se para que el viento pero da igual)

Entonses dijeron:

.luces… camaras… ACCION!

PAFF

La puerta se abrio de golpe, un hombre entro por la puerta

.llegue…

Shuichi quedo embobado, sus ojos eran iguales a los del (mira mis dos amores juntos) detrás del mayor entro otro mas chiquito de ojos verdes, (mira-que casualidad-mi amante)

Tsuzuki se desvistio y "vistio" a la velociada de la luz

(les doy una explicacion rapida de quienes son se me habia olvidado que hay personas que no conocen yami no matsuei, pues tsuzuki e Hisoka son los protagonistas de esta serie, ellos son shinigamis por eso lo del comentario de los 96 años, ya que el esta muerto, bueno los dos estan muertos, em… que mas? Ellos se llevan algo mal, por lo menos Hisoka le tiene algo de mala a tsuzuki, pero este ultimo-que tiene ojos violetas igual que shuichi-es muy amable, y cariñoso, es carismatico, y le encantan los dulces, todo lo contrario a hisoka que es algo frio, y reservado, cosa que quisas no veremos aquí, -que mas?-ellos se aman, en verdad no saldran mucho así que no se hagan problemas si no los conocen, quisas en el proximo capitulo saque a mi amante y a mi no vida-tengo dos vidas, mi "vida" que es shuichi y mi "no vida" que es tsuzuki-no se preocupen n.n)

(sigamos con lo anterior:)

Tsuzuki se desvistio y vistio a la velociada de la luz, y se puso, ya habia repasado sus lineas y shuichi tambien (tenian guiones? o.ô?)

.Llega tarde, tsuzuki-san (quien habla así? –pregunta para los que conocen yami…- si, el de la derecha al lado de la chica de pelo azul, sii, correcto: muraki)

.disculpe, es que me retrase, me dormi muy tarde ayer (mmm que estaban haciendooo) me quede viendo una película (uu me cortaste la inspiración)

Pues después d hablarlo todo, y arreglar un monton de mal entendidos, y de hisoka –el manager- arreglar los inconvenientes, estaba todo listo para grabar:

.luz! CAMARA! ACCION!

Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y

.mi vida (habla shuichi) me compras ropa interior?

.no (habla tsuzuki, se puso serio) no tengo dinero

.Pero mi amor -en eso pasaron las famosas ratas con ropa interior puesta- hasta las ratas usan n.nU comprame boxers- le tira de la manga de la camisa

.las ratas? o.oU … ejem.. cof cof, claro las ratas u.u y donde quieres que te los compre?

.-shuichi miro directamente a la camara- en ropa interior las piernas, abierta las 24 horas del dia n.n

.o.o –reviso secretamente el libreto, en ninguna parte decia eso-

(cancion) compra aquiii

Donde encontraras ropa interior?-habla una voz de mujer

Aquiii, aquiii-cantan muchas mujeres afinaditas

Donde es todo barato?

Aquiii aquiii(fin aquí (habla chuichi) en ropa interior las piernas, abierta las 24 horas del dia…-sale de otra parte solo en ropa interior

Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y

.uuuu que estoy cansado… trabaje tanto… u.u-toma un sorbo de su jugo de naranjas

Hisoka lo mira feo, no habia echo nada, y mas encima habia inventado lineas

.crees que estuvo bien lo de las piernas?-pregunto el cantante al shinigami mayor

.hooo claro que siii n.n

.QUE!como que estubo bien?-aparecio de un lado desconocido gritando el afeminado(que ya no recuerdo como se llamaba)(ha si terazuma no?)-es que acaso no tienes masa gris? es: materia gris (así se le dice a las neuronas o algo parecido)-salto hisoka serio

. ¬¬ gracias…

.pues y que tal si vamos a comprar unos dulces n.n!-dijo tsuzuki (no se si lo recuerdan por su nombre, es el shinigami del comercial)

.¬¬ estamos muy ocupados tsuzuki, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, ni siquiera se por que hacemos esto

.recuerda que nos despidieron, y esto es lo unico que habia…-se apeno y saco un dulce de quisas donde-

.tambien los despidieron? #.# -a shuichi le salio una colita y le brillaron los ojos

. #.# siii….-a tsuzuki tambien le salio Colita, con orejitas (no es que la cola tenga orejitas, si no que a el le salieron orejitas en la cabeza) y le brillaron los ojos

.la vida es tan cruel! –sollosaron al unisono

Hisoka se puso una mano en la frente:

.no de nuevo…

Se despidieron cordialmente y dejaron olvidados a todos los demas

.haaaaaaa…. trabaje tantoo… uffff- se estiro en medio de la calle-uuuuu, que rico es dejar de trabajar… u.u pero quiero volver a cantar… y no tengo dinero para volver… u.u….

Un caballero con una guitarra paso a su lado, no habia tenido buen dia cantando en las micros…

.eso es 0o0! Señor! Señor!

El caballero se detuvo a su lado

.que—ho nooo! Si es shindô-sama #.#... que quiere shindô-sama? Lo que quiera #.#

.n.nU ejem… "no puedo pasar inadvertido?" bueno es que yo… yo… quiero cantar y… bueno yo… este… usted tiene una guitarra y yo… eto… y no tengo dinero para la micro y yo… bueno pus.. este…. Eto…

.quiere cantar junto conmigo en las micros por hoy para poder irse a su casa con yuki eiri su amante? Y así poder hacer chucuchucu mañaña mañaña guauguau en la noche? Y que su koi no se enoje porque llego tarde? #.# claro… seria un placer shindô-sama

.o.oU pero necesito un disfraz o si no no me dejaran subirme a la micro por armar revueltas

.o claro –cogio un gorro que estaba "botado" en el aire (lease: le robo un gorro a un caballero que iba pasando)

Y así, pararon a la primera micro que venia que llevaria a shuichi a su departamento con yuki y así poder hacer… ui creo que me desvie (de nuevo) u.u bueno la idea es que se subieron a la micro:

."que hago… no tengo ninguna cancion preparada-se come las uñas- no se que hacer, si! ya se"

.cante…

.em… señores pasajeros, no es mi intencion molestarles, pero intento ganarme la vida onradamente, mi madre ha muerto y tengo un hijo que esta muy enfermo –comienza a llorar- y no quiero que muera snif snif buaaaaaaa "hasta yo me la crei"(hasta yo me la crei)

Todos los pasajeros llorando

.y bueno-se recupero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- ahora le canatre una cancion n.n

(cancion) soy una niña que usa siempre unos anteojos si!

Pero al verdad no la puedes imaginar

Escucha bien

Secreto es

Un robot soy yooo (fin de la cancion… u.u no me acuerdo de mas)

Entre eso el que tocaba la guitarra hace un cambio de tono y comienza otra cancion (es un mega mix)

.y esta cancion se la dedico a mi amanteee…

.o.o-cara de los que van en la micro

.sorry a mi hermanoo

(cancion)yooooooo

Soy revelde por que el mundo me iso asiii

Porque nadie me ha tratado con amor

Porque nadie me ha querido nunca amiiiiii

Yo queiro ser! Como el niño aquel que es feliz

Y cantar

Y reir

No se queeee mas sigue tututurururu(fin cancion)

Otro cambio de tono, esta vez con una guitarra electrica que se le facilito una persona de la micro

Una introducción genial con la guitarra el sonido se escuchaba por todas parte y era el turno de cantar de shuichi:

(cancion) hace mucho tiempo que yo vivo preguntandome

Para que la tierra es tan redonda…

Del fondo salio una persona y comenzó a tocar la flauta (no se que hacia alli la guitarra electrica, pero igual creo que sonaba bonito)

Y así, después de que los pasajeras lo hisieran ganar algo de dinero (porque ya saben que aunque alguien cante muy bonito en una micro igual le dan una miseria):

.wauu, eso estubo bueno, no habia ganado tanto dinero en mucho tiempo… como le hiso para llorar así de facil? n.n

.ufff es que hace mucho tiempo venia practicando ser cantante, aparte veia mucha tele, e imite a los axe bahia, uno tiene que estar preparado cuando recibe los premios n.n

.wauuu gracias shindô-sama, me tengo que ir a mi puente (lo digo sin intenciones de ofender a nadie)

.o.ô?

.byeee!

Y así después de un duro dia de trabajo, shuichi se fue a su departamento, ya habia anochecido y yuki seguramnet estaria enojado con el, abrio la puerta sigilosamente, pero se sorprendio al ver a…

Continuara…

**Hello! n.n como estan? Yo bien aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, y aquí va un resumen de cómo son fisicamente los shinigamis por si se confunden, aunque les digo creo que el proximo capitulo desaparecen:**

**Tsuzuki asato: es alto de pelo castaño, con los ojos amatista algo mas obscuros que shuichi, tiene 96 años contando los de muerto, pero murio a los 26, es el mas fuerte de los shinigamis, al poder invocar a los shinkigamis (dioses).**

**Hisoka kurosaki: tiene 16 años, y se supone que acaba de morir, por una maldición…bueno eso no sera muy importante en este fic, pero es uno de los temas principales en la serie,la idea es que no tiene los mismos poderes que tsuzuki, pero es empata, osea que puede precibir con gran facilidad los sentimientos de las personas, es como que le transpasaran, es en contra de su voluntad.**

**Pues alli estan después sale otro pero en su momento les digo n.n espero que le haya gustado este nuevo capi y ahora respondo los reviews**

**lucy kusnetzov** : grax por el review… s-e-x-o? o.o eres una pervertida al igual que yo amiga jajaja n.n… te puedo decir amiga no? o.o

**Kmiloncia**: grax por hacerme recuperar la sensibilidad por yuki.. arigatô n.n ., pues es que yo antes veia dora la exploradora jajaja y me la aprendi tambien se me muchas de barney jajaja, grax por el review

**aishiteru-shuichi **: si estan cortos y es que así es la comedia si son largos aburren mejor le dejo eso a los de drama, y explico todo con mas detalle pero como es comedia, trato de hacer todo lo mas sorpresivo posible jaja grax por el review

**'l cRaZyxIoN l'**: se me olvidaron los teletubies o.o o no… ellos eran los delegados de la asociación y estaban aciendo negocios con la asociacion de futbol jaja XD …la mama-dora jajajajaja k buena XD

**Hikari-chan **: siii shuichi es tan lindooooo n.n, grax por aclararme que no eran las mismas

**shaosita**jajaja en el proximo capitulo ya veras lo que estaba haciendo yuki jajajaja lo que le espera jajajaja XD grax por el review n.n

**nat-chan07** : grax por agregarme n.n

siento que se me allan pasado los reviews u.u

se despide: SenKo Tsuzuki Shindô


	4. despues del comercial

.wauu, eso estubo bueno, no habia ganado tanto dinero en mucho tiempo… como le hiso para llorar así de facil? n.n

.ufff es que hace mucho tiempo venia practicando ser cantante, aparte veia mucha tele, e imite a los axe bahia, uno tiene que estar preparado cuando recibe los premios n.n

.wauuu gracias shindô-sama, me tengo que ir a mi puente (lo digo sin intenciones de ofender a nadie)

.o.ô?

.byeee!

Y así después de un duro dia de trabajo, shuichi se fue a su departamento, ya habia anochecido y yuki seguramente estaria enojado con el, abrio la puerta sigilosamente, pero se sorprendio al ver a…

**hello! aki yo denuevo con otro capi de este fic, se lo dedico a la autora de cuentos para gravifanatics: ****Asusa Zoldyeck Snape**** y a mi amiga xion n.n k publique pronto el fic ese k dice que va a publicar que quiero leerlo yaaaa òó**

**okis ahora al fic que supongo que el lo que quieren leer (malos, tienen k leer mis tonterias primero para leer el fic)(es un requisito u.u)**

**ha les aviso, en el capi anterior, cuando puse : esta cancion se la dedico a mi amante, lean bien la letra calza en yuki n.n (esa era la intencion no se si entendieron n.nU)**

**capitulo 4: después del comercial...**

.shuuuu-channnnnn!- el rubio se le tiro encima

.yu… yuki… que haces aquí te dije que tenias que terminar tu novela rapido òó he trabajado mucho como para que vengas y te tires encima, ya sale –lo saco de encima suyo y el escritor se estrello en la pared dejando solo una masa amarilla escurrirse

.pero… shu-chan yo queria hacerlo hoy en la noche… -hizo pucheritos- shu-chan malo-golpeo su pecho (hooooo k lindoooo pecho de shuichiii lo amo)

Shuichi se conmovio al ver a yuki en su forma chibi en el piso a si que… ………

esperen un segundo…

su forma chibi?…

este en verdad era chibi-yuki?

En verdad este era SU yuki? No esta no era la realidad

.shindô-sama!

No, que pasaba todo se distorsionaba ¡!

.shindô-sama

No una sombra lo atraia, noooo que pasaba!

.despierte shindô-samaaaaa!

.kiaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Paff (se cayo del asiento de la micro)

.yuki, yuki! Yuki! He?...

.shindô-sama… se ha quedado dormido, y se le ha pasado el paradero

.nooooo!

Acto seguido shuichi se tiro por la ventana cayendo 5 cuadras mas allá del departamento

. o.o… podria haberse bajado por la puerta…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-yuki yuki- entro deseperado al piso-yuki donde estas- lo encontro- yukiii tu no tienes forma chibi cierto dime que noo- le comezo a pegar- dime que noo que era un sueñooo-ahora de daba cachetadas- dime que no tenias orejitas de zorrito como tsuzuki de yami no matsuei…-un segundo de silencio con refleccion incluida- yo sabia que lo había visto antes…-fin del segundo de refleccion- yukii dime que noooo

Paro un momento, yuki no había dicho nada, ni se había movido

Un momento este no era yuki!

O no ni siquiera era su departamento

O no ni siquiera era el edificio

O no parece que había matado a alguien

O no estoy cansada de decir O no (O no y es verdad)

Del cuerpo sin vida comenzó a salir un hilo de sangre, escurriendose por el piso, llegando así a su color carmesí mezclarse con las lagrimas de shuichi

De un rincón salio mucho humo y una extraña musica comenzó a sonar tantantantann (musica de carlos pinto, se que algunas personas no lo conocen pero les explicare, no es anime, es un caballero que hace un programa, o hacia un programa de misterio donde mataban personas y el era como el que daba la "reflexión" y salía de partes que nadie sabia y siempre junto con el salía un humo que tampoco nadie sabia de donde salía, tiene una voz así seria, y tiene un aspecto fantasmagórico; el programa era de misterio así como conan el detective pero sin detective o.o…)

( y volviendo a lo de antes) De un rincón salio mucho humo y una extraña musica comenzó a sonar tantantantann! Del humo salio un caballero (un viejo)

.pero nadie supo como había muerto… solo un chico a su lado había presenciado la muerte, la trajica muerte… pero… a decir verdad… el chico era extraño (raroXD) su cabello era rosa, y gritaba… pero… según los analisis el ya habria muerto cuando el chico irrumpio en su departamento, sus brazos… y piernas… estaban dispersadas por la habitación… y su sangre marcaba toda esta terrible… escena…-volvio a salir algo de humo y el hombre se perdio en el o.o… se fugo… (el lo mato)

Después de eso los shinigamis salieron de un rincon

.fue muraki (muraki es el malo de yami no matsuei)

.no fue carlos pinto

.no fue muraki

.oigaaaan fui yo –una mosca salio del fondo

.o no fue la mosca vamos, debemos llevarla hacia el otro mundo, debemos salvar su alma

La mosca corrio… bueno volo, lo mas lejos que pudo y con un disparo de la pistola de hisoka la mosca se ladeo un poco pero siguió volando:

.hisoka porque no la mataste?

.no la mate, pero no se podra reproducir, nunca mas-soplo el humo de su pistola

.oigan…. ustedes que no trabajan conmigo en el estudio de televisión? –pregunto shuichi que salio de un rincón (otro rincón, recuerden que hay 4 rincones en una pieza)

.heee…. nosotros no somos nosotros somos otros… otro de otros, no somos lo que piensas, no quienes piensas… ¿piensas?...mejor vete a casa, yuki te espera

.o.o yuki, hooo nooo yukiiii tu no tienes forma chibiii-se fue dejando un has de humo

.por lo menos no se dio cuenta…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.haahaaahaaaa uf uf uf uf –respiracion agitada después de haber corrido unas cuantas cuadras (lease: 20 cuadras)-yu… yu…. Yu…. Yuki…. Yu.. yuki yuki…

.queeee…- respondio como un oso de esos que nunca hacen nada… (¿Cómo se llaman?)

.yuki… soñe… soñe que tu… soñe que tu tenias una forma chibi, que saltaba- shuichi salto- que gritaba- shuichi grito- que me decia que queria hacerlo hoy en la noche- shuichi… bueno esta vez shuichi no hizo nada

.no podemos hacerlo hoy en la noche ,tengo mucho trabajo y mañana tengo que entregar este libro terminado

.pero yuki… podemos hacerlo en la pose que quieras-comenzó a hacer circulitos en la camiza de yuki, con una sexy mirada en el rostro

.te dije que no- saco la mano de shuichi de encima

.te bailareeee sensualmente si lo hacemos hoy- se comenzó a sacar la polera mientras salía fuego de sus ojos

.callate y dejame trabajar baka-dijo sin prestarle atención a shuichi mientras este cantaba una cancion de streaptease (o como sea que se escriba)

.yuki, entonses te contare mi vida, y te torturare: hoy grave el comercial y saldra esta noche y es que estoy tan emocionado pasaron tantas cosas hay dos personas que estan trabajando comigo que se llaman tsuzuki y hisoka y son tan amables expepto por ese hisoka que me hace la vida imposible y no me deja acercarme a tsuzuki y es que es tan guapo con esos ojos ¿te conte que eran iguales a los mios? Si como la ves son iguales y el comercial saldra a las 11 de la noche espero que lo podamos ver juntos después cuando terminamos de gravarlo me di cuenta de que me había gastado todo el dinero en la podadora que compre el otro dia aunque no sirvio ya que vivimos en un departamento jajajaajaja pero estaba en barata y no podia dejar de comprarla me llamaba desde la vitrina ya pues como te decia… yuki me estas escuchando?...yuki?

El rubio trabajaba como si nada con unos tapones en los oidos

. o yukiiiiiii! Maloo yo te cuento mi vida porque te amo y tu no me escuchas òó

Yuki vio que shuichi movia los labios muy enojado así que se saco los tapones para oidos

.todavia hablas?

.òó yukiiiii entonses te violare si no quieres hacerlo conmigo

.o.o…

Tinnn……. Tinnnn…… tiiiinn…..tinnnnnnn (y así hasta once tiiiinnnn)

.Yuki son las once tenemos que ir a ver el comercial-tomo a yuki por la camisa y se lo llevo tiernamente hasta allá (lease: lo llevo a rastras hasta allá)

Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y

.mi vida (habla shuichi) me compras ropa interior?

.no (habla tsuzuki, se puso serio) no tengo dinero

.Pero mi amor -en eso pasaron las famosas ratas con ropa interior puesta- hasta las ratas usan n.nU comprame boxers- le tira de la manga de la camisa

.las ratas? o.oU … ejem.. cof cof, claro las ratas u.u y donde quieres que te los compre?

.-shuichi miro directamente a la camara- en ropa interior las piernas, abierta las 24 horas del dia n.n

.o.o –reviso secretamente el libreto, en ninguna parte decia eso-

(cancion) compra aquiii

Donde encontraras ropa interior?-habla una voz de mujer

Aquiii, aquiii-cantan muchas mujeres afinaditas

Donde es todo barato?

Aquiii aquiii(fin aquí (habla chuichi) en ropa interior las piernas, abierta las 24 horas del dia…-sale de otra parte solo en ropa interior

Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y.Y

Termino el comercial, shuichi estaba llorando

.y ahora que te pasa baka?

.estoy muy gordo, nunca había visto esa grasa que se asomaba por aquí- se levanta y le muestra su cintura

.no estas gordo shuichi entiendelo, solo que la televisión aumenta 5 kilos a las personas u.u

.snif snif gordo o no igual me quieres yuki? #-#

.shuichi tu gravaste ese comercial?

.si pus acaso no me viste? ¬¬

.si pero, miles de personas estan viendolo ahora, y te veran

.sipis-asintio contento

. Y YO TE DEJE HACER ESO? Y YO QUISE QUE EL MUNDO VIERA TU CUERPO ADOLECENTE?-grito fuera de si (no me imagino a yuki gritando de celos o.o…- Y YO QUISE QUE LAS PERSONAS TE DESNUDARAN CON LA MIRADA? Y YO ACASO NO FUI YO EL QUE TE DESVIRGINO? òó … bueno eso nada que ver pero es cierto u.u

.yuki… o.o estas celoso?

.NO òó Y YA VAMOS A HACERLO- se lo llevo hasta la pieza

Unos ruiditos extraños comenzaron a sonar, quisas que era lo que estaban haciendo, a lo mejor estaban cambiado los muebles o.o… y al parecer shuichi se golpeo porque comenzó a gritar… o.o…

Bueno y así paso el otro dia, con ruiditos extraños o no amanecio igual, no se como no se cansaron de mover los muebles para todos lados, pero a la mañana siguiente todo amanecio igual, no se para que se desvelaron…

Shuich se baño, y hubo otro encuentro en el baño o.o (estos no se cansan) ( les salio vale otro)

Los dos salieron del baño a la hora después, y shuichi se encamino a su trabajo…

-esperame a cenar yukiii te quiero yukkiiiiii- le dio un mordisco en la oreja de yuki (sin sacar pedazo)

.esta rica la oreja, con un poco de sal estaria de lo mejor chaop yukiii!

.baka…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..--.-.-.-.-.

.QUE?

.si como lo oye shindô-sama, esta despedido, nada que receso aquí, esta despedido DES-PE-DI-DOjuajuajua

.pe…pero porque? .óò yo que trabaje tan duro u.u…

.porque ya le tenemos un suplente, tsuzuki-san, el trabajara por usted, pide menos, y es mas guapo # ¬ #

.buuu, entons pagueme úù

.tome- le paso un sobre que tenia unos cuantos yens

.que? pero si esto es una miserie, gano mas si pongo un negocio de chupetes

.pues eso es el pago, lo del diario era solo una carnada jujujaujujuajuajuajua-risa desquiciada

.ú-ù…

Y así se encamino hacia la busqueda de otro trabajo… que pasara ahora? Con que nuevo reto se encontrara shuichi? Como pagara el pan para vivir (ese se lo pone yuki… el pan) jujuju en que trabajara ahora juajuajua (k soy mala, lo he vuelto a despedir)

Continuara…

Yap aki contesto reviews! .n.n

Kmiloncia : jajaja ves? Tenia una idea de yuki engañandolo pero pense que mejor no, que mejor lo guardo para otra ocacion jajaja, me alegra que te allá gustado T-T grax por el review

AISHITERU-SHUICHI : jajaja, si pero ahora que lo lei d enuevo no es tan gracioso u.u… yo soy muy FOME u.u… grax por el review n.n

Hytare : jajajaja si una vez yo leyendo un ONE-SHOT de yami no matsuei (yo estaba un un cyber) todos me miraban porque yo estaba jodida de la risa que no podia contener jajajaja, y mis papas me miran feo cuando me rio frente al comp. Jajaja, grax por el review, y por decir que no soy FOME n.n

'l cRaZyxIoN l' : siii hisoka es mi amante juajuajuajua es mio aquí pero tuyo allá así es la cosa jajajajaja XD, pero podemos compartirlo no, grax por el review n.n

Yuki-Uesugi : oye y es que lo han despedido… pero no se como si ellos son shinigamis jajaja, es algo raro que se me ocurrio de pronto y es que eso no puede ser posible o no? jajajaja grax por el review

Y grax por los review me despido

SenKo Tsuzuki Shindô (kurosaki)(juju)


	5. mi sobrinita

.QUE?

.si como lo oye shindô-sama, esta despedido, nada que receso aquí, esta despedido DES-PE-DI-DOjuajuajua

.pe…pero porque? .óò yo que trabaje tan duro u.u…

.porque ya le tenemos un suplente, tsuzuki-san, el trabajara por usted, pide menos, y es mas guapo # ¬ #

.buuu, entons pagueme úù

.tome- le paso un sobre que tenia unos cuantos yens

.que? pero si esto es una miseria, gano mas si pongo un negocio de chupetes

.pues eso es el pago, lo del diario era solo una carnada jujujaujujuajuajuajua-risa desquiciada

.ú-ù…

**Okas así termino la ultima vez no? pues ahora tengo que explicarles unos cuantos puntos que kisas no hallan entendido:**

**1. el otro dia supe algo muy importante, si retroceden en capitulos cuando shuichi se enfrento con barney y sus amigos… bueno los huecos esos que lo acompañaban, supe que: BLUE DE LAS PISTAS DE BLUE ES M U J E R , pues si entonses no me servia como hueco, pues entonses seria "hueca" pero no me sirve**

**2. pues siempre supe que a los shinigamis no se les puede despedir, pero quise arreglar este punto y decirles que ellos venian a buscar el alma de la mosca… n.n'**

**3. en el capi anterior, cuando gritaban "shindô-sama" era el que cantaba en las micros que lo trataba de despertar**

**Gracias por su atención, se diran mas bobadas abajo del fic, o después como sea la cosa**

**Quinto capitulo: **"**mi sobrina"**

Shuichi no quiso denunciar a ese pobre hombre ya que así el se ganaba su vida, y el corazon del pelirosa era tan lindo, tan hermoso, TAN PURO tan de todo (hasta sexy) tan tan (que parecia campana XD) que no quiso destruirle su existir

Ahora estaba afuera del departamento, con una pequeña sorpresita, no sabia como se tomaria su amante este pequeño detalle:

.em…..yuki?... este…. Ella es mi amiga…. Y……. bueno…. Se llama…………este………….ella… el trabajo…… y bueno…..

.habla ya, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces- escupio mientras escribia en su teclado (obvio donde mas)

.em… se llama senko (heeeeeeee!. Aparecii yooooooooooooooo!.) y bueno, empezare desde el principio: es que me volvieron a despedir, y no se porque yo lo hice tan bien y solo lo hicieron

.y que quieres que yo le haga?

.pues…..-movio su pie haciendo circulitos en el piso (waaaaaaaaaa k lindo y perfectos círculos!.) em…. Y ella, ella…. Ya te lo dire, entonses ella , yo… yo estaba buscando trabajo y:

FLASH BACK:..:

.waaa no encontrare trabajo nunca, a este paso solo encontrare aire y no creo que con eso me pueda comprar toda la ropa ajustadisima que uso (.)

.holaaa shuu-channnn!.- grite… perdon grito su amiga

.senkooo n.n hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos desde que suguru entro a la banda no?

.sipis, y como has estado

A shu se le hicieron aguita los ojos

.que pasa?

.es que me despidieron y me volvieron a contratar para un comercial y me volvieron a despedir y ahora estoy buscando trabajo, y no puedo encontrar Y-Y

.hooo shu-chan no te preocupes, mira, yo te doy un dato ya? Y es que mi hermana, te acuerdas de ella? Pues quiere que le cuiden a mi sobrina, osea a su hija (obvio) y ella te paga, siempre que la cuido me paga, así que cuando yo te llame me dices tu direccion y te paso a la Sandra (así se llama)

.pues que nombre mas raro no es de aquí?

.nopos es de chile n.n (heeeeeee! Viva chileeee!)

.chile? ese que no es un condimento picante?

.o.o… u-u sip…

.okas, entons te doy mi numero-blablablablablabla(numero de telfono)-

.okas ya lo anote, entons te llamo cuando ella te necesite ya, pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado con ella ya? Okas chaop n.n

.oye que edad tiene?

Pero yo ya me había ido… perdon ella n.n

FIN DEL FLASH BACK:..:

Esa mañana lo había llamado y en pocos minutos tendrian al bebe en su casa, osea a la bebe, no le había preguntado la edad seguramente tendria unos 6 u 8 años mas o menos, tenia que estar tranquilo (wajaujuajuajua con mi sobrina no se puede estar tranquilooo waaajuajua)

.o.o-cara de yuki

.o.o' tenia que encontrar trabajo yuki y tu me tienes que ayudar, tienes que ayudarme a cuidarla u.u

.pero podemos vivir con lo que yo gano no era necesario o.o

.si que era, tu trabajo es muy inestable, y si de un dia para otro dejan de comprar tus libos? naa, yo no me aseguro con eso-se cruzo de brazos e iso una pose arrogante

.u.u'

. …

. y cuando vendra? te ha llamado?-pegunto sin interes

.pues…me llamo esta mañana y me dijo que a las 10 me la traia i.i…

.ummmm esta bien , y tu de donde conociste a tu amiga?

.este… bueno ella es una ex compañera de suguru

.ella tiene 16?

.no tiene 14 pero, por si no sabias suguru se había quedado repitiendo dos años por la practica del teclado había faltado a muchas clases y por eso se quedo repitiendo n.n

.haaaaaaa…..-sin interes, pero para shuichi que le hubieran preguntado era toda una meta, ahora podia morir tranquilo

tin tinnn!.

(el timbre u.uU)

.hola shu-chan esta yuki contigo? Traje a mi sobrina n.n es ella-apunto a un lugar del pasillo, una niña chica estaba alli, se veia tan tierna tan linda

.hooo es muy linda y tiene unos ojos de anime (según mi hermana) es muy linda y se ve muy tranquila

.no te fies de eso-dije segura

.pense que era mas pequeña, como unos… 6 años

.ella tiene….en diciembre cumple 4 y espero que la cuides, puedo pasar? Quiero ver a tu yuki

.okas n.n (yo no soy así de patuda, pero o si no nunca conozco a yuki)

.hola yuki, espero que mi sobrina no te cuause problemas en tu computadora como las causa en la mia n.n

.eso espero o si no la lanzo desde aquí a la calle ¬¬

.shuichiiiiiiii yuki quiere tirar a la Sandra por la ventana y quiere que la atropelle un auto y que no quede viva!-acuso senko

.yukkiiii deja de molestarla- shuichi llego a la pieza con la Sandra en los brazos-no es tierna? Ya, yuki y yo la cuidaremos no te preocupes

.okis dokis, pero no te fies de lo tierna que se ve, es solo la cara, dice algunos disparates así que no se asombren (con la tia que tiene y no va a decir disparates)

Me fui de el departamento dejado a los amantes con una bomba de tiempo, se que no sobreviviran a ella, pero había que arriesgarse, yo no me quedaria con ella ni un segundo

Shuichi se fue a cocinar el almuerzo, ya que ya eran mas de las 1 de la tarde, y dejo a Sandra con yuki a SOLAS

.hola- dijo mi sobrina, estaba decidida a hacerle la vida imposible

.y tambien hablas?

**LEAN ESTO ES IMP!.**

**Bueno, este capitulo en si, no queria que fuera chistoso, es una introducción al proximo calvario de yuki, y mi sobrina si que lo hara sufrir, juajuajua, ella no es mala, pero es muy viva, y sabe como convencer a alguien con lo linda y tenra que es a veces, y ahora sera yuki el que mas sufra y m deleitare viendo como sufre juajuajuaaaaaaaaaaaaa, esperen voy por mis tranquilisantes…**

**Minutos después….**

**Ya, listo, pues aquí les doy las gracias por haberme esperado y es que no tengo Messenger y estoy tan mal, solo tengo Internet a si que puedo subrilos capis pero no puedo leer mis mensajes ni nada así que solo puedo ver sus reviews por la red Y-Y okas respondo reviews: (me arrienso a que me borreen el fic, pero si lo borran lo vuelvo a subir)**

**AISHITERU-SHUICHI**: pues no, aun no vienen los toples pero mi sobrina hara sufrir mucho a yuki a si que espero que esperes a que lleguen los topless gracias por el review

**Kmiloncia**: si pues yuki siempre iel, solo espero que mi sobrina no lo haga perder los estribos, sii lo de carlos pinto se me ocurrio en el momento, grax por el review

**Asusa Zoldyeck Snape**: okas si, nunca mas en la plaza, jajajjajaa y es que no nos vimos, claro que vamos pus, cuando quieras, okas chaop cuidate tu grax por el review

**lucy kusnetzov**: uuuu me lo he imaginado muchas veces, miles de millones, de miles de infinito, imaginate que hubiera pasado si no hubiera sonado, a yuki ya se lo hibieran violado por 4ta vez, y alli ya no hubiera quedado nada, y siii muy educativo, siii yo hubiera gravado ese comercial y lo veira durantes horas y me aprenderia la cancioncita y la cantaria todo el santo dia y todos los santos dias de mi existencia, por los silos de los siglos (amen)

**Randa1**: YY Wa eres mala me he tratado de conseguir esa serie siempre y nadie la tiene o no me la empresta, eres mala, si hubiera visto esa serie seguramente ya hubiera inventado un crossover o si no no hubiera podido morir tranquila Y-Y snif snif, grax por el review, y por esa razon no puedo hacer que ese sea ese trabajooo perdóname!. TTOTT

**Paddly**: siiiii me unoooo, que tengo k hacer? Siiii muy demaciado infinito 4ever sipis y es que por si no se habian dado cuenta amo a shuichi, no si lo había dicho antes O.O. okas trato echo, pero tenemos que juntarlos en las noches y les ponemos una camara escondida y lo gravamos y después vendimos las imagener por millones a los fans (ademas de nosotras o.o) juajuajua siiii! jajajaXD ahora que lo dices me lo puedo imaginar jajajajaja XD y si, ank se verian tan lindos #.# jajajajjaa pues parece que a todos los deje colgados con lo del striper jajajajjaja, pues para la otra, jajajaj XD en verdad que a la otra trabaja de striper o como sea qe se escriba grax por el review

chaop se despide: SenKo Tsuzuki Shindô


	6. cuidando a la mocosa

Me fui de el departamento dejado a los amantes con una bomba de tiempo, se que no sobrevivirán a ella, pero había que arriesgarse, yo no me quedaría con ella ni un segundo

Shuichi se fue a cocinar el almuerzo, ya que ya eran más de las 1 de la tarde, y dejo a Sandra con yuki a SOLAS

.hola- dijo mi sobrina, estaba decidida a hacerle la vida imposible

.y también hablas?

**Holas de nuevo, espero que estén bien, porque yo no Y-Y quiero mi MSN u-u**

**Okay les doy lo que quieren, aquí va el fic**

**Sexto capitulo: "cuidando a la mocosa"**

.claro que si- cerro los ojos engreída- yo soy una princesa

.ba para lo que me importa que seas princesa- bufo

Diiiinnggggg dooonnggggg (timbre u.uU)

.yo abroooo! –grito Sandra

Corrió a la velocidad de la luz para abrir la puerta, y allí parada estaba… estaba… SU TIA (yo)

.sa—Sandra… ¿ya abres las puertas aquí también?

.holas, senko-chan-grito shuichi desde el fondo

.e… hola shuichi, es que les vine a dejar los "juguetes" de mi sobrina

.am sip, déjalos allí-apunto al sillón

.e… esta es la muñeca, ella ama esta muñeca así que con cuidado…-dejo la muñeca en cima de la mesita- una calculadora que esta rota desde hace 3 años, una caja en la que venia el árbol de pascua (aun no se como cabe allí) y… el resto- los juguetes hicieron una marea en la sala… bueno no se le pueden llamar juguetes a … eso, todas están rotas o son cosas que se rompen y se le dan a ella, entre ellas estaban: una de esas cosas que tiran globitos, pero que ya no tira globitos, muñecas a las que les ha cortado el pelo, muñecas degolladas, entre otras torturas

.estos son juguetes?- pregunto yuki recogiendo la cabeza de una de las muñecas

.deja allí òó eso es mioooo- dijo la mocosa desde el piso (se nota que la quiero no?)(Pues si que la quiero si no, no seria capaz de hacerla famosa a través de un fic)

.que pesada- molesto yuki desde arriba

.tontonooo!

.em chao me voy- cerré, perdón, cerró la puerta dejando el departamento lo mas rápido posible, no soportaría ni un momento mas allí, la idea era que ya me había liberado de ella…

Ni tampoco soportaría estar en la tercera guerra mundial, imagínense, yuki y Sandra, en una pelea de miradas terribles, mientras el mundo se cae a pedazos detrás de ellos o.o… que imaginación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.juguemos yuki-chan?-dijo sentada a un lado de la mesita mientras sostenía la muñeca con una mano

.no

.porque no?

.porque no…

.porque no, no es una respuesta (al mas puro estilo castillo ratinbum)

.oye… tú quieres a tu tía? –le pregunta serio

.no… (Obvio que es broma o si no pobre de ella que no me quiera)

.y ella te quiere a ti?-escribió en su laptop

.sipis, aunque ella me pega a veces o me hace trancadillas o me bota sin razón alguna yo se que ella me quiere- dijo en un tono que mas pareció a esas propagandas que dicen "yo se que mi papa me quiere aunque le pegue a mi, a mi hermanita y a mi mama, aunque llegue curado y nos saque la ----- yo se que lo hace por nuestro bien" (¬¬)

.ya veo….

.juguemos?

.no

.YUKII! JUEGA CON SANDRAAA ELLA NO JUGARA SOLA Y SHUICHI ESTA HACIENDO EL ALMUERZO A SI QUE ENTRETENLA!.- grito una voz desde la ventana-SOY SENKOOO POR SI SE LO PREGUNTAN, SUBO INMEDIATAMENTE!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos yo estaba en la puerta (que molestosa soy)

Sandra abrió la puerta y yo entre:

.uff y es que se me olvidaba decirles que Sandra no es de acá-de Japón- ella es de chile

.si, si ya me lo habías dicho ¬¬

.ese que no es un condimento picante!.-grito yuki desde la oficina

.¬¬ Ya me lo dijeron una vez…

.a pues y para eso no más vienes?

.si… es que quiero aparecer en el fic o.o

.que fic? O.o?

.no nada no te preocupes, yo y mis tonterías juajuajua, perdón jijiji okas ahora me voy chaop

. o.o que chica mas rara…

.yuki, juguemos

.òó ya, ya juguemos pero me dejas tranquilo nee?

.okas dokas

Minutos después, yuki estaba sentado junto a Sandra en la mesita, ambos con una barbie en sus manos

.yuki-chan, te emprestare mi muñeca pero teni que cuidarla

.claro, claro

.toma, yo te hago entrega de… mi muñeca mas preciada… te la entrego… porque se que sabrás vestirla durante pequequequeñiñiñiñiñiñiñisisisisimos estos minutos que te la empresto- le paso con todo honor la muñeca

."Tanto color para una muñeca"

(Mas) segundos después, yuki estaba de lo mejor jugando con la muñeca, sin que este se diera cuenta, shuichi hacia una vez mas el almuerzo, era la cuarta vez que intentaba, y aun no podía moler la papa, ya que le salía muy dura

Ese no es el punto, el punto es que yuki estaba súper entretenido, jamás antes había jugado con una muñeca, y aunque se sentía algo tonto hablar solo (porque a la final jugar con las muñecas es hablar solo-lo comprendí a los 12 años u.u-) se sentía de lo mejor, jugando con la preciada cuidada, con pelo (aun) en la cabeza, la mas venerada por Sandra,

Se supone que la muñeca estaba haciendo aeróbica… hasta que

Crackguacrfffkkkkkkk

.o.o… -cara de yuki

.o.o-cara de Sandra

.o.o- cara de ustedes que no saben que paso

.waaaaaaaaaa me rompiste mi muñeca

.yo no quise, se supone que estaba bailando

.waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa te voy a acusar!.

.QUIEN GRITAA!.-grito shuichi

.NADIEEEE!-grito yuki

.MI MUÑECAAAA!-grito Sandra

.NO GRITEEEEEEEN!-grito shuichi-ya haber tranquilicémonos…. Respiremos y contemos hasta diez….

Uno….

Dos….

(Y así sucesivamente hasta 10)

.Ya ahora explíquenme que paso

.ME ROMPÌO MI MUÑEEECAAAAAAA-ella no sabe contar hasta diez… ¬¬

.queee? Yuki como pudiste hacer eso, cuando Maiko me rompió mi muñeca yo llore dos semanas sin parar, le hice un funeral y todo, y tu le rompiste la muñeca a Sandra? Sabes cuando uno quiere a su muñeca? Sabes cuanto cuesta comprarle la ropa y juntar dinero todos los días para solo vestir a tu hija? Yuki eres un malo, YA VETE A TU CUARTO ESTAS CASTIGADOO! ÒÓ

……………….

…bueno… esto no paso, pero las ilusiones son gratis no?...

Lo que en verdad paso:

.queee? Yuki como pudiste hacer eso, cuando Maiko me rompió mi muñeca yo llore dos semanas sin parar, le hice un funeral y todo, y tu le rompiste la muñeca a Sandra? Sabes cuando uno quiere a su muñeca? Sabes cuanto cuesta comprarle la ropa y juntar dinero todos los días para solo vestir a tu hija?

.ya cállate solo le compramos una muñeca nueva y ya esta u-u

Un momento de silencio

Habían unas palabras que cierta personita había escuchado, palabras específicas: comprar-nueva-muñeca

El llanto cesó

.quiero una muñeca nueva-su expresión había cambiado, ella sabia que tenia el mundo a sus pies

.siiiiiiiii –celebro shuichi- vamos a comprarle una muñeca nueva al centro de la ciudad y aprovechamos de almorzar allá! .n.n!

.pero… no has hecho el almuerzo?.

.emmm… pues si… pero es mejor allá no?

.¬¬ ya ya… vamos…

.pero yuki… no podemos ir en el auto… recuerda el pequeño accidente

/Miniminiminiminiminiflachback/

Shuichi comiendo helado de chocolate extra-manchante y no-lavable dentro del auto de yuki

.baka, cuidado con el auto que lo acabo de lav—

Plafffjkhzcdliuhbesrfkl (sonido de algo pegajoso escurrirse)

.o.o…mi auto… BAKA! BAJATEE!

Una gran gran mancha de chocolate que parecía otra cosa en todo el asiento trasero, pero al tratar de bajarse se apoyo en el asiento de adelante y más helado se escurrió manchando el asiento del acompañante

Pero como yuki es tan amable tan bueno, tan lindo, y ama tanto a su amante lo bajo cariñosamente del auto, a puros besitos…

(Me creen…? Pues imagínense la forma en la que lo bajo)

/Termino el Miniminiminiminiminiflachback/

.ha… de veras… entonces en donde nos vamos?

.vámonos en un transporte publico a esos que les llaman micro autobús minibús, o como sea que le llamen en su país n.n

. A quien le hablas shuichi?

.o.o… a nadie… es que por un momento me sentí observado, como si de alguna parte nos estuvieran viendo… o leyendo…

.o.Ô?

.no me hagas caso vamonos…-yuki y shuichi se encaminaron a la salida de el departamento

.oigan… yo aun estoy aquí….

.ya de veras que me están pagando por cuidarte niñita linda preciosa n.n

.shuichi te quiero n.n y no quiero que estés con yuki n.n vamonos lejos de el

Continuara…

**o.o que pasara? Sandra me robara a shuichi? **

**Lograra separarlos?.**

**Irán en verdad en micro(o autobús)? **

**Alguna vez yuki ha ido en esos transportes?**

**Que pasara con la degollada muñeca?. **

**Como será la nueva muñeca?. **

**Bonita o fea?. Será de esas a las que se le pinta el pelo?. **

**O las que vienen con carruaje incluido?. (Si… esas ya pasaron pero son las que recuerdo)**

**Pues los espero en el próximo capitulo, ahora respondo los reviews n.n:**

'l cRaZyxIoN l' : pues la verdad es que no me quitaron el el Internet (ya te explique nou? O.o?) pues si no te explique la razon esta en mi ficha de la pag, yo me siento aun peor porque tu por lo menos puedes xatear con otras personas pero yo no puedo con nadie TT-TT es terrible y me siento muuuy solitaaaa! Wa! TT-TT okas grax por el review, cuidate

AISHITERU-SHUICHI : mira nos pasa lo mismo, mi sobrina es una ternura andante, pero a veces cambia totalmente, y hace cosas terribles se mete en mi pieza y saca todo TT-TT pero la quiero, a la final es mi sobrina nou? .n.n pues grax por el review espero que te alla gustado este capi nos leemos chaop cuidate

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari : entons ya conoces yami? Kiaa y es que yo amo esa serie (junto con gravi) entons no tuviste problemas con los capi en donde salian XD, me alegro tanto de que a uds les guste mi fic Y-Y voy a llorar Y-Y. espero que este capitulo te guste, y espero que leas el otro n.n nos leemos, chaop cuidate

Yuki-Uesugi : jajajaja, en verdad no piensas que yuki se merece algo, y solo algo de sufrimiento?. XD pues quizás no lo haga sufrir tanto, o quizás sip XD, okas me despide, cuidatep gracias por el review, y espero que este capi te alla gustado

Mydri : que lindooo, en verdad te reiste? .n.n pues esa es mi meta se supone jajja XD pues espero que sufra harto yuki, eso es la meta de este fic, juajuajuajua XD gracias por el review, pues yo a veces prometo capitulos mejores y luego se me olvidan las promesas así que no te preocupes cuidatep, grax por el review

Asusa Zoldyeck Snape : jajajaja XD pues si shuichi me cuidara a mi, iria en la noche a su pieza con una camara de video y una fotografica, juajuajua y gravaria todas las veces que "muevan los muebles" XD okas gracias por el review cuidate, se que no deberia mandarte esto por esta via, pero no me importa XD no creo que alguien pague una llamada larga distancia solo para molestar, si algun dia me quieres llamar llama a mi numero de casa, es el: 275812 okas cuidatep

Dark-san : pues aquí esta mas el chavo del ocho, pero ese no lo podia salvar y fue lo primero que se me ocurrio. Jajaa el plan tohma pues i, tiene mas de treinta y no aparenta mas de 22, jajaj XD por las mismas va ryuichi XD haaa siii, debi haber puesto a muraki por alli jajja XD, a mi me encantaria poner a watari, pero me es muy difícil escribir su personalidad, no puedo TT-TT no se porque TT-TT simplemente no me sale TT-TT. Okas gracias por el review cuidate harto y nos vemos en el proximo capi, (espero que te alla gustado este capi)

okay gracias por leer este capitulo

se despide: SenKo Tsuzuki Shindô


	7. pelea de hermanas

.o.o… a nadie… es que por un momento me sentí observado, como si de alguna parte nos estuvieran viendo… o leyendo…

.o.Ô?

.no me hagas caso vamonos…-yuki y shuichi se encaminaron a la salida de el departamento

.oigan… yo aun estoy aquí….

.ya de veras que me están pagando por cuidarte niñita linda preciosa n.n

.shuichi te quiero n.n y no quiero que estés con yuki n.n vamonos lejos de el

**Hello! si yo aca de nuevo con el septimo capi, okas espero que les guste a todos saluditos y besitos (LEAN LO DE ABAJO... ESO DE MI VIDA)**

**Septimo capi: "pelea de hermanas"**

.pero sandrita, yo lo amo

.òó

.vamonos ya, me comienzo a arrepentir-mirada ascesina al mas puro estilo yuki... QUIEN MAS?

.hey... ya se que barbie quiero

.cual?

.la barbie separada...

.porque?

.porque viene con el aut de ken, la casa de ken, la plata de ken, y todo lo de ken jejje XD...(lo se, mal chiste)

De pronto un estruendo de los mil demonios azoto el departamento, una lugubre neblina comenzó a cubrir el lugar y un par de ojos rojos se distinguieron

.SANDRA! DONDE ESTAS! TIENES QUE IR AL JARDIN!

.óò…-cara de Sandra- nou… yo me quiero quedar…

.NO! NO HAS HECHO LAS TAREAS DEL JARDIN!

.quien es?-pregunto shuichi

.es… es…-cierto temor... bueno en realidad.. MUCHO TEMOR! y kien no le teme... es...:

.mi hermana…-dije yo susurrando para que no me escuchara… uds no saben como es ella de histérica… nadie la puede soportar (te quiero hermanita… u.u)

.CARLA!... perdon… SENKO! NO HAS ORDENADO EL LIVING TIENES QUE RECOGER LA BASURA DEL BAÑO! NO HAS HECHO TU CAMA! –ella grita como si fuera mi mama- Y TRAJISTE A LA SANDRA HASTA AQUÍ! YO TE HIBA A PAGAR A TI POR HACER ESTO, ERES UNA MAL AGRADECIDA Y DEPSUES ANDAS PIDIENDO PLATA PARA PODER IR AL CYBER Y NO HACES NADA!

Sandra empezo a llorar por sus gritos infernales

.Y YA ESTAI' PELEANDO CON LA SANDRA SIEMPRE HACI' LO MISMO LLEGAI DEL LICEO A PURO PELEAR CON ELLA

.pero cecilia yo no he hecho nada ò-ó SIEMPRE ME CULPAS A MI NO TIENES NADA MEJOR QUE HACER, SOLO VIENES A RETARME!

…………

…………

.creo que es pelea de hermanas…-dijo bajito yuki

.creo-afirmo shu

.y creo que deberiamos escondernos para protejernos de la tercera guerra mundial…

.creo…-afirmo again su amante

.y creo… oye… de donde salio senko?...

.mmmmm creo que estaba por alli metida, no se porque pero siempre esta por ali, me comienza a dar miedo, siento que sabe lo que pensamos

.mmm quisas…

.yuki…

.que?

.te amo... o/o

.yo no, entremos creo que comienza a salir humo

.si… TT-TT

.y porque lloras?

.no… me entro basurita al ojo Y-Y

.tu siempre tan idiota, entremos

.ç.ç…si…ç.ç

Y entraron, palabras como: IDIOTA ESTUPIDA, TU SIEMPRE GRITANDO, ERES UNA HISTERICA, SIEMPRE LE PEGAS A LA SANDRA(esa era para mi) … entre insultos varios se escuchaban, y no se dejaron de escuchar hasta la noche:

.Yuki no me quiere TT-TT-lloro bajito shuichi en el baño- yuki no me ama…pero… ya se tengo una idea genial, total creo que no me pagaran jijiji ahora si yuki nunca lo imagino de mi, le pagare con la misma maldita moneda,… bueno no es la misma pero le hare sufrir, juajuajua! JUAJUAJUA

.SHUICHI CALLATE TRATO DE ESCRIBIR!-golpeo la pared yuki (que por esas casualidades de la vida, conectaba el baño con la oficina de yuki)-

.si… juajuajua…-rio maleficamente... pero bajito-

Había pasado una semana, sin que yuki supiera shuichi había estado saliendo todas las noches, como a las 11, yuki no notaba su presencia, pero le extrañaba algo el silencio, y se tranquilizaba al ver una nota que decia :

"volvere tarde no me esperes te amo, te quiero te deseo y muchas otras cosas sucias, chaop"

Tu shu-chan k.n"

Eran algo así como… las 11 de la noche y yuki aun trabajaba en su computadora, hace mas de cuatro horas que había estado sentado alli sin moverse (seguramente ya tiene "el de atrás" cuadrado XD) y al fin se estiraba después de todas esas horas

.niaah!-se estiro- uf… -suspiro y camino hacia la salida de la pieza

Riiiiing riiiing (que efectos XD)

-alo? Eiri-san?

-hn…-se supone que eso es algo así como un "si soy yo quien habla?"

.ha, eiri, soy yo tôhma, queria saber si ibas a hacer algo hoy

.hn…- "no porque?"

.es que crei que podiamos hablar, supe lo de la chiquilla esa que cuidaste con shuichi y se que ahora estas solo

.hn!…-"¿Qué? Y como tu sabes eso?"

.tu sabes que yo tengo mis contactos-yuki ya se imaginaba esa maldita y eterna sonrisa de tôhma- entonces vamos? Estoy alla antes que digas chao y cuelgues….tu-tu-tu-tu

.¬¬ cha…-

TUU!TUU! (sonido de la bocina de un auto)

.¬¬ ese maldito…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.y a donde vamos?-dijo ya en el auto de ese afeminado

.em… tu sabes que yo se mucho de ti no?

.¬¬hn…-"si…"

.y tu sabes de mis gustos no?...

.hn…-"si…"

.pues vamos… a un… CLUB GAY!

.QUE?'!

.sip n.n

Continuara….

**Jajajja, vieron mi pelea? Y es que siempre peleo con mi hermana…**

**Saben donde lo lleva no? si! un club gay, interesante no? y no creen que eso una las piezas del rompecabezas?... shuichi… saliendo de noche… como a las 11… volviendo tarde… yuki… saliendo con tôhma… ¬¬ aun no entienden? Pues les dejo a la imaginación - okas chaop respondo reviews:**

CRazy Xion : hello! holas de nuevo xion! pues creo que mañana voy al cyber, y es que ando MUY resfriada entons no puedo salir... k mal no? pues es para aprender la leccion... amo estar sin calcetas jejje XD okas grax por el review cuidate

AISHITERU-SHUICHI : holas! hey el akiyoshi ese k escribe un fic de naruto k se llama indeciso te confundio conmigo... y si somos amigos, y no, no es gay (por si las dudas... tu dudas... uno aveces se lo pregunta no?-el echo de k un chico escriba shonen ai y no sea gay-)y con respecto a tu review... SI! yo la kiero... pero bien lejos jajja XD pues por algo de una paqueñisisisma falta de imaginacion tuve que acrtar el tour e ireme directo... al nuevo trabajo jaja XD okas ahora me vou cuidate grax por el review

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari : pues... hay unas cosas que venden que son especiales para tirar unos globitos, son parece, echas de lavalozas o jabon con agua entonses cuando mete a este liquido algo redondo y luego lo sopla sale un globito, solo que en este caso, no le salen globitos... porque nadie le quiere echar agua a esto... o si no mjaria todo XD... a mi me hubiera gustado que shu castigara a yuki... pero esto nunca sera... ay k aceptar la cruda realidad... okas grax por el review cuidate

Akiyoshi Tsubasa : jaja este review lo mandaste hace bastante tiempo... pero igual lo repondo espero que lo veas... y entiendas, okay te quiero, ojala y algun dia puedas ver esta serie es muy chistosa y... bueno romantica, pero a los hombres no les gusta mcuho el romanticismo pero en general es muy buena, y tiene muy buena acustica... jeje okas chaop cuidate

Mydri : sii! esque yo queria aparecer aparte... me gusta confundir a mu shuichi y a yuki jesjes... sabes? es verdad mi sobrina es super tierna y tiene la misma cara de "yonoquebroniunplato" que yo y con esa vendimos nuestra pomada... a la verdad... yo hago lo mismo... tengo la pura cara jajaja XD jajaja y con eso de los juguetes inservibles... yo tambien lo hago jajaj XD okas grax por el review cuidate espero que este capi te alla gustado

Asusa Zoldyeck Snape : puchas... no compro barbie... pero ya arreglare eso... prometo que yuki compra una barbie... a toda costa jejeje XD y la va a comprar XD okas prometo que contesto. okas espero que este capi te alla gustado gracias por el review cuidate

Dark-san86 (2) : yo tengo una amiga que se llama SANDY y odia que le digan sandra jaja XD para su cumple le hiba a regalar un llaverito que dijera sandra pero mejor pense qu eno o se enojaria jaja XD tienes tanta razon me vuelve loca XD y siempre me echa la culpa de todo... aunque a la final tenga razon... aki actualizo espero que te guste este capi, cuidate besitos chaop

**

* * *

okas... y aqui les cuanto algo de mi vida... ESTOY DE CUMPLE EN ENEROO! (exactamente el 14) asi que compienzen a preguntarce que me regalan jejeje **

**y ahora de verdad... les cuento algo chistosisisismo? pues aki va:**

"el año pasado, cuando cumpli los 14, yo le pedi a mi papá que me regalara los primeros tres capis de gravitation, ya que habia visto la serie completa menos esos tres, entons yo le dije a mi papá en donde los vendian y todo eso, pero mi padre se perdio XD jaja y comenzo a preguntar en todas parte donde estaba "El antro" que es donde venden cosas de anime aqui,y todos le qurdaban mirando como diciendo ' tan viejo y vieno monos chinos' entons cuando llego alli, le pregunto a la tia: 'señora... tiene la serie de gravitaion?' la señora lo quedo mirando feo como diciendo 'viejo pervertido gay que viene a comprar a esta edad series y mas encima gays' y le dijo' no pero mañana llegan' pero como al otro dia viajabamos no me la compraron TT-TT"

bueno es una historia triste pero muy chistosa jaja cuando mi papa me la conto me rei muchisiissmo, y esk el no sabe de que trata la serie jejje bueno.. no es tan triste la historia porque despues descubri que tenia un cd con los primeros tres capis, y fui feliz... jajaja XD

* * *

**y aki cierra otra parte de mi adrenalinica vida jeje hasta la proxima actualizacion bye!**

**se despide: SenKo Tsuzuki Shindô**


	8. un joven,muy joven XD

.y a donde vamos?-dijo ya en el auto de ese afeminado

.em… tu sabes que yo se mucho de ti no?

.¬¬hn…-"si…"

.y tu sabes de mis gustos no?...

.hn…-"si…"

.pues vamos… a un… CLUB GAY!

.QUE?'!

.sip n.n

**Hello, again! Por octava vez jejeje, aki estamos otra vez para variar con este tan aburrididisisisisisisisiisisentretenido fic jejepero saben? Creo que yo soy la unica que se entretiene con este… ¬¬ y es asiendolo jjeje, pues… querian saber lo que seguia? Pero… saben uds como tôhma sabia donde había un club gay? Pues preguntencelo jejeje… ahora ya saben?.. okas los dejo aki va el ficisisisimo:**

Octavo capitulo: "un joven... muy joven"

Shuichi se preparaba, con el poquisisismo tiempo que había estado alli ya tenia muchas amigos…bueno… a decir verdad eran AMIGOS medios… amigAs… jeje, igual como el… solo que no lo disimulaban ¬¬ okas, la idea es que tenia muchos amigoas (para acerlo general jeje)

Bueno, ya se había pueso su "atuendo" para salir, y aunque este No cubria mucho, era lo que había…

Salio del camerino en donde estaban todoas sus compañeroas, era su turno y una vez mas estaba nervioso… o nerviosa jajaja XD( shu:¬¬… SK: o.o…disculpa… tu sabes que yo te amo no? jeje n.ñ)

La musica comenzó a sonar XD esa extravagante… así como arabe pero no arabe XD… no pregunten como se que musica tocan jaja

Estaba apunto de salir cuando una cascara de platano estaba en el PISO, y adivinen SE RESBALO, Y SE LE VIO TODO LO QUE SE LLAMA ALMA, … y no pregunten como era su alma XD, porque no les contestare… jeje

Se levanto rapidamente y levanto su rostro con mucha dignidad (XD) había un Graaaaaan fierro o palo como sea puesto en el medio de una como "pasarela" (HEY ya saben en que trabaja no? o.o?) salio de entre las cortinas y todos gritaron de alegria… eran puros hombres shuichi iba vestido con unos pantalones de cuero y una chaquetita de cuero igualmente, tenia un latigo en sus manos, y uno de esos gorritos de oficial, todo esto negro, se veia tan sexy ¬

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

PDV de yuki (no pondre yuki's POV… es muy… ingles jeje)

Haa…. Habiamos llegado ya… ese maldito de tôhma se toma atribuciones que no debe, nadie le dijo que yo queria salir ùú… aunque si quisiera…

Okay, habiamos llegado, se bajo del auto y yo espere que me abriera la puerta, lo tenia en la palma de mi mano, jeje…entramos, no tuvimos que hacer fila porque ese afeminado ya había guardado lugares para nosotros, al parecer este "club gay" era muy prestigiado, aunque no por eso me salve de ser tocado por el oficial de seguridad, aunque era bien apuesto… quisas después lo invitara a salir… PERO QUE ESTAS PENSANDO!... okay sigamos…

Oooo, kamiiii, no se que hacer no puedo dejar de pensar en ese oficial… pero noo… yo tengo a mi hermoso shuichi, a mi queridisisiismo shuichi, y lo tengo k "amar" mas seguido pork cuando se acabe el mundo y todos muramos destrozados y achicharrados por las llamas del infierno… yo estare en ese mismo momento violandolo jeje…

Fin del PDV de yuki… (solo queria mostrarles que en verdad el tiene una mente desquiciada, osea que no es tan calmadito como le creen ¬¬)

Okay… llegue yo de nuevo! (juaaaaa-gritos de mis no fans-) pues sii! Jeje, bueno… sigo haciendo lo que hago…

Entons… llegaron y entraron, y se fueron a tomar un trago…

.lalalalalalala –cancion…-

Y se fueron a tomar un trago…

.turututuruturuturut-…cancion…

Y SE FUERON A TOMAR UN TRAGO MALDITA SEA,

.chanchanchanchanchan…ooo….no… olvide cargar mi celular… puxas…

¡HEY TU MALDITO DE TÔHMA Y YUKI! ÒÓ VAYAN A TOMARCE UN MALDITO TRAGO!

…óò ya ya… si ya hibamos…

Òo… y así se fueron a tomar sus malditos tragos…. Y-Y o no… nadie me toma en serio… ni si quiera en mi trabajo-no-trabajo…

.me da un… trago?-no se como se llaman… y es que yo soy tan sanita… que solo tomo bayles … o como sea que se escriba…¬¬.. no no si yo no tomo u.u… o.o… en verdad…

.oô… que trago?

.¬¬el que sea…

En ese momento, yuki poso su hermosisisisisma mirada dorada en el joven que bailaba seductoramente en esa cosa parecida a un palo en una tarima

Por supuesto no se le veia la cara

.o wau que lindo joven es usted!

Yuki giro su rostro un poquititititto y vio a un tôhma dandose de besucones con un viejo

.¡puaj!-grito yuki botando la bebida en toda la cara de una "joven" pareja de hombres mientras que otro de los "hombres" que intentaba esquivar la baba de yuki (XD) se caia

.O NO! ME HE QUEBRADO UNA UÑA!-gritó al tratar de esquivar toda lo pegajoso de la baba de yuki XD

.CALLATE MALDITO AFEMINADO NO VES ACASO QUE MI SUEGRO SE ESTA BESANDO CON TU PADRE!

.o.o…0.0…O.O…nooooo!OOOO!(infinito)-y se fue

Yuki no aguantando mas el asco se fue a donde el joven bailaba y lo embrujaba cuando se subia al tan afortunado palo…

.desearia con todo ser ese bendito palo…-susurro uno de los hombres mas HOMBRE de los que estaban alli

Otra ves el joven se subia al dichoso palo y bajaba de forma seductora… después se arrodillaba en el piso… y… (haaaa….) y….y…. esperen tengo que ir a limpiarme la baba… NO PUEDO SEGUIR RELATANDO ESTO ASÍ!

…..(segundos después)

Ya… entons…el se arrodillaba en el piso y se arrastraba, gateaba por la tarima y volvia nuevamente el tan afortunado palo… cualquiera que quiera ser ese bendito palo… levante la mano….

Hasta ese momento yuki no aguantaba mas… y por alguna extraña razon el cuerpo de ese joven le recordaba a alguien… quisas le recordaba a alguien porque tenia los cabellos rosados…

."no… no puede ser el… el jamas me haria esto… shuichi… no nunca lo haria… lo tengo en mi palma de la mano, jamas haria esto…"

Continuara…

**Hello! jejjeje… creo que la inspiración se apodera de mi nuevamente pero en realidad me cuesta con yuki… pero en el proximo capi quisas se desespere okas, les aclaro por si no entendieron que el joven que bailaba tan pero TAN sensualmente es mi shuichi… jeje, okas respondo reviews:**

AISHITERU-SHUICHI : noooo… que va, yo no soy tu otro yo… TU eres mi otro yo XD… sii! Un club gay, y no me preguntes como el sabe tanto de clubes gays jejeje n.n… y por lo de akiyoshi… no es gay ¬¬ jeje y sorry por decir eso… esk la verdad me sorprendio y por eso es mi mejor amigou te kiero akiyoshi! Jeje n.n. espero que este capi te guste, y lo digo por la exquisita ropa seductora de shuichi, el el proximo capi hare que se desnude… o por lo menos antes de k yuki lo soprenda jajaja okas gracias por leer mi fic cuidate, byep

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari : o.o.. sabes? Tienes toda la razon siempre la ignoro, o cuando me grito la trato de loca y se pone mas histerica jajaja XD mi madre ni que sepa que veo series de gays, aunk creo que ya sabe es mejor que se quede calladita jajaja XD okas espero que te alla gustado este capi, y mi fic cuidate y te agradezco porque lees todos mis fics TT-TT así que tu eres una de las personas que mas quiero en los reviews TT-TT cuidatep chaop n.n MOU Y CON RESPECTO A LO DEL FIC ESE ULTIMO K ESCRIBI XD JAJAJA SI PUES ME QEUIVOQUE PERO YA LO ARREGLE ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE LE VALLAS A ECHAR UN VISTAZO JEJE

Dark-san86 : jajaja tuviste super bien en ir a comprarlo tu… y esuqe a mi no se me paso por la cabeza que algun dia fuera a comprarlo XD pero lo hizo.. y no habian u.u… jajaja y si! shuichi esta en el club gay y esta yuki en el mismo! Y lo vera! Adivina el show que va a hacer dentro de ese pobre club ajajja, bueno espero que este capi te guste, chaop cuidate byep

lucy kusnetzov : em… pues nou o-o--- no se me había pasado por la mente d k fuera un plan de shuichi, pero ya ves? Hasta tôhma tuvo suerte con las parejas XD oye, y si se que es el centro ¬¬ la verdad n.n… mira estamos separadas por un limite, yo soy de Antofagasta jajaja XD tu de la primera region y yo de la segunda ooo… puxas… porque no hay libertad en tu pais? Wau si deces eso mi pais se sonroja XD y me siento orgullosa de ser una chilena (aunque con un vocabulario digno de esta boquita que dice mama XD)

Akiyoshi Tsubasa : okas no te preocupes por lo capitulos, de algun modo me los podre conseguir jeje, tu sabes, uno tiene contactos… los mios no son muy variados pero contactos al fin y al cabo… u.u…oye! y que esperas para ver la serie! Óò que es genial seguro que te gusta, oye, el otro dia fui al cyber y lleve mis cds para enviarte los capis de bokura no okoku jjeje, pero.. TT-TT nu tabas TT-TT… pero yap, otro dia sera jaja, okas me despido cuidate muchop, te kiero, y duerme bien jeje

Asusa Zoldyeck Snape : holass! Si tantas noches, lunas, soles, dias, atardeceres y todos los demaces n.n! wau holas yo estoy bien y tu?... pues que bien… en verdad?... no te creo… wau que adrenalina… sii… a mi … pues bien… jajaj XD chaop cuidate espero que este capi te alla gustado cuidate byep (toda esa conversación fue inventada…)

**Okas… aquí va un minuto mas de mi vida… tomence el tiempo… que gracias al anime… mas específicamente el YOAI me he pasado grandes vergüenzas… pero JAMAS! Y DIGO J-A-M-A-S! las cambiaria por nada del mundo:**

Pues… hace poquito hubo una "fiesta" de la colonias, y a colonias no me refiero a las lociones XD o a los perfumes, si no que a la colonia argentina, a la colonia de Croacia de Grecia etc… y pues, a eso se le pone que ponen "puestitos" de comida de cada "colonia" en un determinado territorio… pues… mucho y digo MUCHO mas allá habian unos puestitos artesanales… nos pusimos a ver alli con mis amigos, con los que había ido para ver las presentaciones de unos bailes de cada colonia, yo llevaba dinero obviamente, ya que uno nunca sabe a que se enfrenta… jeje

Bueno, la idea es que hibamos caminando y de repente me acerco a un puesto en donde había variadas chapitas, postes, gorros, polos, etiquetas, perches, de animes y grupos de rock o metal, yo quede fascinada al instante y queria comprarme el local completo, hibamos con una muy amiga mia, es mas es mi vecina, y yo cuando me hice amiga de ella, le mostre el fascinante mundo del anime, enseñandole GRAVITATION! Gau ella quedo fascinada, y por esa razon me kiso robar a shuichi ¬¬… pues ya… ese es otro tema, la idea es que había una chapita chiquita de shuichi y yuki entons comenzamos a pelear por ella, la chapita era totalmente diminuta, pero nosotras nos comprabamos lo que fuera de gravi jeje… y en eso me doy cuenta (no me había dado cuenta porque minutos antes habian cortado la luz entons, no podiamos ver nada, con suerte alcanzamos a divisar la pequeña chapita) de que una de esas chapitas tamaño NORMAL estaba yuki fumando y a shuichi encima de el GAUUUU YO YA VEIA LAS ESTRELLAS! Especialmente porque mi amiga no la había visto… me faltaban solo 100 pesos para comprarla… me los consegui de inmediato… y la compre muy calladita, sin que ella se diera cuenta, entons cuando YA LA TUVE ENTRE MIS MANOS! Grite a toda boca su nombre y le dije : TENGO UNA CHAPITA DE GRAVI GRANDE! Me miro me la quito… se la quite… me la quito… se la quite… me abrazo… la abraze y comenzamos a gritar la palabra gravitation en media calle con toda la gente mirandonos XD y palabras como : KIAAA! MALDITA! BASTARDA! PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE! Y…: LA COMPRE MIENTRAS NO MIRABAS! Salieron de nuestras bocas… mientras la gente se detenia amirarnos XD

Esa fue mi gran historia de hoy jeje…

**Y sin nada mas que decir me marcho… vivan sin MI! Jejej**

Se despide: SenKo Tsuzuki Shindô (Zahir)


	9. ohhh lo prometo

Porfavor… no pido que me disculpen… pido que entiendan TT-TT ha muerto mi computador… y todo, lo que es todo (IMÁGENES, VIDEOS, AMV, CAPITULOS, y… LA CONTINUACIONES DE TODOS LOS FICS!.!.!.!.!.! en verdad lo lamento…) se ha perdido, no he llorado… aun… pero quiero ser fuerte, algun dia actualizare, pero ahora he perdido toda gana de hacer de nuevo el capitulo, lo lamento, Y-Y snif snif… espero su entendimiento y su pesame!

Se despide con toda a pena de mundo…: Senko Tsuzuki Shindô


End file.
